Screaming Dreams
by A Hollywood Horror
Summary: Before Edward was turned into a creature of the night, before the Cullen's were formed, before Bella was even thought about, there was a girl. A girl Edward fell head over heels for. Her name was Amelia. This is their story. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Chicago, IL 1917.**

"Amelia Rae Collier!" my mother screamed at me. "Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Yes, mother." I rushed to pull on my shoes and grab my day hat. After pulling on my gloves, I hurried down the stairs and out the door to join my impatient mother and my quiet father in the carriage.

"We have to be on time, Amelia. Mr. Johnson will be upset," my mother explained as the carriage lurched forward.

"I don't see why we have to do this. I feel like a piece of property being passed down." I sighed.

"Darling, you're not a piece of property. It's an agreement with your father's employer. It would certainly help us out, dear."

"Whatever is best for the family." I stared out at the city through the single glass pane that separated me from the cool, cloudy October day, and my freedom of being a normal sixteen-year-old.

The carriage came to a halt at the end of a long drive right outside the city. A large manor loomed over the street, almost menacingly. I glared back at the house that would take away the life I wanted as I climbed out of the buggy.

"Mr. Johnson, it's nice to see you again!" my mother exclaimed. A tall, lean figure had appeared in the middle of the cobblestone lane that led to the house.

"Please, call me Arthur. I will be family soon, you know." He chuckled to himself as he closed the gap between us with gracefulness. He was at least a head taller than me, and very slender. Though he was slim, the outline of muscle hinted under his tailored coat. His face looked as if it was chiseled from stone by a renowned Greek artist. Long blonde curls framed his golden eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Of course, Arthur." My mother giggled slightly as she said his name. You'd think she was the one getting married, not me.

The astounding creature turned to me and took my hand in his cold one and kissed it softly. His lips felt like ice against my skin. "This must be my beautiful bride-to-be."

I flustered as his entrancing eyes caught mine. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

"This is our lovely Amelia." My mother walked over to me. "She is absolutely wonderful. We are very proud of her."

Arthur smiled warmly. "You should be. She seems wonderful." He smiled again.

After three hours of getting to know Arthur, my parents decided to take me shopping since I was being a 'good sport' about the marriage. They also thought I needed a few new dresses for special occasions.

"Oh, Amelia, that is breathtaking!" I had on a deep green evening dress. It had a low cut neck and a small train. My mother adored it.

"You could wear that to the engagement party. It would be marvelous. I'm sure Arthur would love it.." Her voice drifted off as I saw a boy, about my age, stocking the front shelves of the shop. He was tall and slender, like Arthur, but younger. His hair was a bronze color and in slight disarray. He was handsome, but did not hold the unnatural beauty that Arthur did. Nevertheless, I was stunned.

"Amelia, sweetheart, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, mother." I took one last glance at the handsome boy, only to find a pair of green eyes staring back. We held each other's gaze until I could no longer stand it. Blushing, I looked away.

I tried on three more dresses after the emerald one. None of them matched the first, or so my mother thought. As she was buying the dress, I stole one last glance at the boy. I mentally cursed, caught in the act again. This time, however, he smiled at me. Slightly relieved, I smiled in return and followed my parents out of the stuffy shop.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, so, I finished Eclipse and I felt like writing and an Edward story. 

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

The next day, my parents told me I could do whatever I pleased, within reason, and as long as I was home before four o' clock. The three of us had a dinner invitation to Arthur's luxurious home and had to be there by six.

The sun shone down on the tall buildings of Chicago as I passed trolleys, carriages, and a few Model T's on my way to State Street. I debated going back into the shop where I saw the handsome boy, but chose against it. I would look like a fool walking in and asking for the attractive stock boy. Instead, I settled on going to one of my favorite places, Jackson Park.

I smiled at the families on the beach as I strolled down the shore of Lake Michigan. Toddlers were splashing about in the water while their adoring parents watched. Couples picnicked on blankets while sunlight danced across their lovers' faces. It was a perfect day.

A slight breeze began to rustle the autumn leaves as I sat on a park bench overlooking the lake. Despite the sounds of the crowded beach, I found it peaceful being here. The water was a peaceful blue once you got past the splashing children. I could sit here for hours.

As I was lost in my thoughts, the slight breeze turned into a furious gust of wind. With the sudden force, my hat flew off of my head, twirling as the wind blew it down the shore. I raced after it but the wind was too fast for me.

After a few minutes of running, the wind died down and my hat landed on the sandy shore. I was about ten feet from it when a tall, slim boy around my age grabbed it. Feeling thankful, I looked up at the boy. It was the same one from the shop. He was smiling that same lopsided smile from yesterday. My heart fluttered.

I could not repress the smile that was creeping onto my features as I walked over to him. "Thank you."

He handed me my new favorite hat. "You are very welcome, Miss..?" he trailed off.

"Amelia Collier."

He took my hand in is, like Arthur did yesterday, yet his hands were much warmer than my future husband's. I felt a shiver run through my body as he kissed my hand. My heart fluttered again as he spoke. "I am Edward Masen and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

I blushed. "As am I."

"Would you mind gracing me with your presence today?"

I blushed an even deeper red. "I'd love to." Then I thought about Arthur. "Oh, wait.."

He looked discouraged at my sudden retreat. Even then, he looked more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. I decided I would go. After all, I had a few hours until I needed to be home. And, it didn't take two hours for me to prepare for a simple dinner. Besides, where would we be if no one took any chances?

"I have to be home by four."

He smiled, suddenly relieved. "We can arrange that."

When I arrived home at a quarter until four, I decided not to tell my parents of my meeting Edward. We went to see a silent movie starring Charlie Chaplin after we talked for hours at the park. I found out he was sixteen, like I was, and worked at the shop we saw him in. His father was currently ill and his mother was taking care of him. Due to his father's illness, he had to work and keep up the household. As playful and light-hearted as he was today, he seemed burdened by his parents. I somewhat pitied the striking boy.

At exactly six o' clock, my father raised the large brass lion's head on the door of Arthur's manor and knocked three times. He answered it promptly, leading us into the large dining room where an over-sized mahogany table stood. The places were already set.

After seating me, Arthur took his place at the head of the table. My mother sat across from me, to the left of Arthur, and my father sat next to my mother. A butler entered through a door to the back of the room carrying a tray of food, beginning dinner.

During the feast, we discussed the wedding. It was to be held August fifth of next year and would be lavish and very expensive. I was relieved by the date; I had plenty of time to get to know Arthur. Still, I could not help but feel this peculiar sensation in the pit of my stomach. A face and a name came along with the sensation. The face of a beautiful bronze haired boy named Edward.

* * *

**A/N: **I like it. Review please.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

The days passed almost seamlessly as the beautiful autumn leaves darkened and deserted the now bare trees. The temperature dropped as October changed to November, which quickly transitioned into December. Each day, schedule permitting, I met Edward in Jackson Park. We would settle down in the shade of a large tree or sit on a bench overlooking Lake Michigan, leaving only when we had other appointments or when it was too late to be considered a reasonable hour. We would talk endlessly; it was effortless conversing with Edward. One day, however, the conversation took a darker turn.

"Do you remember when we first met, or rather, when we first saw each other?" he asked one day while we were lounging under a large oak.

I smiled, "Of course."

"At the store, I heard your mother say something about an engagement party," he started sounding almost morose as he looked at me intently, his eyes full of curiosity. "What did she mean?"

I sighed, fighting an internal battle. A part of me wanted to be carefree and not worry about what awaited me in less than a year's time when I was with Edward. I was growing more fond of him with every passing moment. A fondness a mere friend should not have. The smaller, more rational part of me knew he had a right to know. If he was in fact feeling anything remotely close to the attraction I was, he deserved an answer.

"I am to be wed on August fifth of next year to Arthur Russell Johnson." I watched his face drop as I spoke those horrid words.

"Oh," was all he said. He turned to watch a boy and his dog racing around the park.

"It's an arranged marriage. I met him the day I first saw you in the shop." I sighed again. "It would help my father and my mother tremendously. Father works for Arthur at the bank."

"I understand," he mumbled still looking away from me. He was still looking toward the boy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. In the couple of months that I have known Edward, I was already more comfortable with him than any other person I knew. Every second I was with him, I felt I could be free. I didn't have to hide my emotions or feel guarded and cautious as I did with everyone else.

My lovely introversive nature and restrained emotions were passed on to me by my father. He's quiet and cautious around everyone excluding myself and my mother. That's why he and my mother fit so perfectly. She's the voice of their marriage; they compliment each other perfectly.

Edward suddenly turned to me, a smile playing on his beautiful features. "Well, we have a little more than eight months until I must give you up. Be that as it may, we could still keep up this wonderful friendship. That is, if you'd still like to see me. I understand completely if you choose to be wholly with Arthur." He looked down at our entwined hands.

"You know I would like nothing more than to be with you." I placed my fingers under his chin, listing his face to meet mine, and smiled.

He smiled innocently, looking as stunning as ever. He then leaned closer to me, looking around the park as if he was going to tell me a secret. "Maybe, if you wanted, I could sneak you out some nights." He smiled that wonderful crooked smile.

I grinned; his smile was infectious. Despite the chilly weather, I felt absurdly warm. His mere presence was enough to chase the cold away and warm every inch of my body, especially my heart. Still, my heart ached. I knew I shouldn't, _couldn't, _have thesefeelings for Edward. It wasn't fair to him, or me, or Arthur for that matter. But it felt so right.

Obviously Edward noticed my torn expression. He grabbed my hand, pulling me from my troubled thoughts. Grinning, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it just as he had the first day I met him. Also like the first day we met, it sent shivers through my body.

"Everything will be okay as long as we're together," he whispered.

I smiled back tentatively.

He squeezed my hand lightly and then lay back, his head in my lap, looking at the bright blue sky. We stayed like that as the sun sank slowly behind the trees and the sky was painted in hues of purples, pinks, and oranges. Another day was parting with us, another night coming. Every second passed, getting closer to the day I'd have to vow to give my heart away to another man.

* * *

**A/N: **Update. Yay.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Amelia, darling, wake up," my mother cooed from my bedside. "Merry Christmas."

I groaned, bundling deeper into my warm blanket, ignoring the fact that it was Christmas morning and I would be receiving gifts. All I could think about was trying to go back to sleep to finish my dream. It featured the bronze haired boy who I cared for profoundly.

"Dear, you must wake up," she rubbed my arm. "We have to be at Arthur's in two hours. He's giving you a gift too, you know."

I sat up suddenly, surprising my mother. I had forgotten all about Arthur in my dream world. Nevertheless, I was shocked that he would get me a present. For the first time since I met Edward in the park two months ago, I felt anxious.

"Well, since you're up, let's head downstairs and open gifts!" she exclaimed, looking at me like I was six instead of sixteen.

I smiled at her as I climbed out of my bed and followed her down the stairs and into the small living room. A heavily decorated tree was sitting in the southeast corner, presents scattered around it. My father was sitting on the floor setting the wrapped boxes in three different piles: one for me, one for my mother, and one for himself. He smiled at us as we entered the room and sat in front of our small stack of presents.

"Amelia, open yours first," my father said.

I stared at my four presents, contemplating which to open first. There was a large, bright red box, a long and slender emerald box, and two small white boxes. I decided on the long, emerald one. I ripped off the paper to expose a plain white box. After opening it, I pulled out a long blue dress, one from the store Edward works in.

"Thank you," I smiled at both of my parents. They smiled back brightly.

My mother opened one of her presents next; it was a family portrait. Then my father opened one of his. We continued like that until I was the only one with a present still left to unwrap. It was the smallest one left, a white box with a single red ribbon. I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. What was inside made me gasp in shock.

"Oh my," was all I could choke out. After a few deep breaths I was able to manage an "It's beautiful."

In the box lay the most amazing necklace I had ever seen. It was a choker with elaborate beading. In the middle, a single ruby pendant hung surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"It was my mother's." My father got up from his spot and came over to me. He picked up the heirloom and placed it on my neck, tying it in place. I smiled at him as he sat back down on the two-seater sofa.

I never really knew my grandmother. She died when I was four. The few memories I do have of her are very vague. However, I do remember she was a large, stocky woman. She was also very nice. It was nice to have a piece of her with me now.

"Time to get ready for Arthur's," my mother announced. "Amelia, wear that new dress please. It will look wonderful with your skin." She smiled and walked away. I grabbed said dress and headed upstairs to get ready.

An hour later, the three of us, plus Arthur, were sitting in his spacious living room by the large, crackling fire. The warmth felt great compared to outside's freezing temperatures. I silently scooted my chair closer to the fire, still chilly from the air outside.

"Amelia," Arthur's soothing voice called, "would you like to open your gift now?"

"Of course," I smiled at Arthur.

A butler came out with a small black box on a large silver platter. He walked over to me and held the tray out in front of me. I took the small box before the butler turned and walked away.

Arthur watched me with patient eyes as I lifted the lid and stared at the large diamond set on a thin silver band. I was literally breathless for a few moments.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked, worried about my blank expression and lack of breathing.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. It's just.." I was speechless. "Wow."

Arthur smiled. "Since we are to be wed, and you are technically engaged, I thought we should make it official. Do you like it?"

I lifted the gargantuan gem and placed the ring on the correct finger. "I love it." It was an understatement.

He smiled, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. I glanced at the over-sized rock placed on my finger and sighed. I should feel like the happiest girl in the world: I was to be married to a handsome, rich man; I had a set plan for my life, I didn't need to figure out my life. Yet somehow, somewhere deep inside me, I felt _extremely_ unhappy.

* * *

**A/N:** This one was going to be about twice this length, but I chose to do the second half of Amelia's day in another chapter. Bear with me until I update again. Review please:)Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Amelia, calm down. You're always so excited to go to that park," my mother said.

We had just arrived home from Arthur's house and I was eager to get my present for Edward. It was nothing special, just a simple pocket watch. I felt extremely proud of myself, too, because I paid for it with my own money. If I had asked my parents, they would have been curious, and they have yet to be informed about my friend.

"It's just a beautiful day out." And it was true, it was a beautiful day. The cool December air was still despite the occasional light breeze. The sky was a clear, crisp blue color; the most beautiful I had seen in a while.

"Well, then, don't be out too late." My mother eyed me suspiciously as I rushed upstairs to my room, then a few moments later rushed through the door and straight to the park.

When I reached the park, I headed to our usual location beneath the large oak tree. The shady spot was empty except for a small squirrel. I then walked toward the beach, knowing he would be there, seated on a bench, staring out over the water.

Needless to say, when I walked onto the sandy shore, I saw him sitting there, alone, lost in the thought with the waves.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered in his ear causing him to jump slightly. "I brought you a gift." I smiled at him.

He turned to look at me in mocking shock. "You look nothing like Santa Clause! Imposter!" he pointed at me, screaming playfully.

I slapped his hand away, smiling, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Here," I handed him the small box containing the watch.

He took the box and set it down on the bench beside him. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box wrapped in simple white paper, and handed it to me.

I took it, peeling off the paper slowly as he opened his box. I opened the box to reveal a small, silver bracelet with a single charm on it: a small, silver _A_. I smiled widely at him, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a small hug. He embraced me warmly, after opening his own present, whispering a thank you in my ear. He then took my wrist and clasped the bracelet around it. It shimmered in the bright sunlight.

"I love it. It's beautiful." I smiled at him again.

"A beautiful piece of jewelry for a beautiful girl," he grinned sheepishly.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, turning them red. Edward smiled again, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear and taking my hand in his. He unexpectedly stopped, pulling my hand near his face to get a better look at the diamond on my finger. His face fell as he put my hand safely on my leg.

"Wow," he mumbled.

I frowned. I had hoped the ring wouldn't phase him. "Arthur wanted to make it official."

"Next to that thing, my gift seems like a silly little trinket," he huffed.

"I am _not_ some materialistic moron," I stated. "I like trinkets."

The corners of his lips curved up into a smile and he looked at me. "Good."

And everything was normal. We chatted and joked and did everything as usual. Only when Edward stole a glance at my ring would he pause for a moment, his face pained, then get back to the conversation.

"Does it bother you that much?" I asked him after he looked away from the ring for the hundredth time.

"Would it you?" he snapped, not sparing me a glance. He was watching the waves break and crash upon the shore.

I paused for no reason, already jealous at the thought of Edward with another girl. "Yes," I whispered, silently cursing the symbol of misery on my fourth finger.

Edward looked up suddenly, staring at me with emotionless emerald eyes. He then looked at the ring on my finger, and back up at me. Anguish played across his beautiful features. With one last glance at the large stone, he leaned toward me, taking my face in his hands. The next thing I knew, his lips were upon my own.

* * *

**A/N:** :) This one makes me smile. Sorry for any typos/grammical errors, I didn't really re-read this one. Anyway, enjoy & review, please!

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

I was shocked, to say the least, as his lips landed on mine. A million butterflies were fluttering spastically in my stomach. Yet I was torn; my heart was yelling at me lips to move in the motions as his were, my mind was screaming at me to stop, saying it was wrong. But, however wrong my brain thought it was, everything seemed to be perfect and right in the world.

Then he pulled away, due to my lack of a response, and the butterflies stopped abruptly. He looked at me with ashamed eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he got up and started to walk away.

I sat there, in a daze, and watched him walk swiftly out of the park. My brain seemed to be fogged and couldn't comprehend what had just happened. After a few moments, it caught back up with the rest of the world.

_Wow_, was all I could think. The last few minutes played over and over in my mind, trying to sort it all out. He kissed me. I didn't respond, which I mentally cursed myself for. And then, he walked away. My sluggish mind came up with two conclusions.

One: He had made a mistake. The kiss was purely an 'in the moment' type of thing.

Two: He had _not_ made a mistake. The kiss was meant to happen, he saw an opportune moment and took it. Though, to his dismay, I didn't respond.

I told myself that it was the first, that I _hoped_ it was the first option. But I couldn't lie to myself; I wished he meant it as much as I would have if it had been me to kiss him.

Either way, I had to find him and tell him I wasn't mad or disappointed and tell him everything was still fine with us. I hopped off of the bench and hurriedly walked the path he took, hoping I hadn't waited too long to move.

When I reached the park's exit, I looked both ways trying to find Edward in the chaos that is Chicago. People bustled about carrying gifts, wrapped in scarves, as the horse-drawn buggies and trolleys, and a few automobiles, clogged the streets. Then I saw him sitting on a bench about twenty yards away, his elbows propped on his knees, his head in his hands.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down, giving him plenty of space. "I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my shoes.

He chuckled darkly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was completely my fault. It was absolutely out of line. _I_ am sorry."

I looked up at him to find his eyes staring into mine. He smiled, crookedly, "Forgive me?"

"Of course. Though, there's nothing to forgive." I smiled back at him and took his hand in mine.

"Still, I am sorry," he looked at me with meaningful eyes then grinned again. "Friends?"

"Friends," I agreed. That was all we ever could be. It shouldn't bother me. But it did. Badly.

That night, I lay in bed going over the day's events. This morning felt like such a long time ago, I had to strain to keep Edward out of my thoughts while trying to remember what had happened before the park. Arthur gave me an engagement ring that sat on my bedside table, and felt like a pair of shackles that tied me to him forever when I wore it.

Then, of course, Edward slipped back into my thoughts. The joking around. The bracelet. The kiss.

I stopped there, not wanting to disappoint myself with the pleasure that I felt from his kiss, and picked back up at the bench on the busy street.

Friends, I thought. That was all we were, and all we could be. Nonetheless, I had the feeling that Edward wanted me just as much, maybe more, as I wanted him.

I sighed, tired from the long day, and rolled over in my bed. Thinking of Edward, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Quicknote:** I never really described Amelia's parents. I picture her mother as being an average-height, red-brown headed, plump woman. Her father, on the other hand, is very tall, and very, very lean. His dark brown hair is balding and he wears glasses.

**Funfact:** I totally had a dream the other night where I was in an arranged marriage. But then, when everyone was supposed to pray (with bowed heads) I took off and ran to my lover. I thought it was funny. :)

**A/N: **Update & rambling. Lolz.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

With the holidays coming and going, Edward stayed busy at the shop. I couldn't spend every day in the park with him now. So, I spent the majority of my time alone. Sometimes I would go to the park and read. I also went Arthur's luxurious home more than necessary. He didn't seem to mind; he always welcomed me warmly. I assumed he was curious as to my behavior, but never once asked me. Instead, we discussed each other's lives and got to know each other very, very well.

He was born Arthur Russell Johnson on April sixteenth, 1894, just outside of Chicago. His parents, Russell and Savannah, were middle class workers raising three children. At the age of ten, his mother died, leaving his father to take care of him and his two younger sisters. Since he was the oldest, he helped his father take care of his siblings. When he turned 18, in 1912, he moved into the city and tried his hand at his own business. Almost six years later, his own bank business is booming, making him one of the wealthiest 24 year-olds in the country.

I felt sorry for him, yet I couldn't help but see how strong he was. I couldn't bare to lose one of my parents, especially at such a young age. And then to move on and own my own business. It was an amazing feat, in my opinion.

When we talked about my life, I felt very insignificant. I had done nothing of great importance. I was born in Chicago in 1901, Amelia Rae Collier, a healthy baby girl to a middle class family. I was an only child, and I lost the only grandparent I knew, my father's mother, when I was only four. Even then, it was nothing compared to losing a parent. However simple my life seemed to me, it greatly intrigued Arthur.

I had grown to like Arthur, almost as much as a bride-to-be should like the bridegroom. Of course, the attraction was no where near as strong as the one I held for Edward. Somewhere deep inside myself, I knew that no one could ever hold the desirability that Edward had.

I told myself that whatever Arthur and I had was blooming into a young romance, but it was no use lying. I knew that I would never have a love as strong as Edward's as long as I existed. But, I was fairly pleased that I liked my future husband as much as I did. I wouldn't mind marrying and reproducing -I shuddered at the thought- with Arthur. Nevertheless, there was one who I would have loved to have little children with. Maybe they would have that same odd bronze colored hair that their father had.

I smiled at myself. With the lack of Edward's presence, I had fallen back upon silly daydreams to get me by.

I had been tidying up my room, since it was in a horrible mess. I stopped, absentmindedly, when I began thinking of Edward and picturing what our children would look like; and what we would look like old and grey. It was very pleasant.

A little before dinner, my mother told me that she and my father were going out. She wanted to make sure I would be okay if they left me. I haven't the slightest clue why she checked; she's been leaving me by myself every now and then for about three years now. Even so, I told her I would finish organizing my room then eat. I was nearly seventeen; I could fend for myself in the kitchen.

My room was clean in no time. So, instead of digging through the kitchen and making a mess of dishes, I decided to go to the shop and try to find Edward. He should be getting off soon anyway, maybe he'd like to join me for dinner.

Around six, I left the house and headed to the store where Edward worked. I walked alone in the brightly lit city. Yet, it was somewhat peaceful watching the crowds and people busy themselves.

I walked into the store feeling hopeful. Maybe Edward would be able to get off of work and go out with me. We hadn't had much time since Christmas Day due to his working schedule.

Much to my dismay, Edward wasn't in the shop. I finally asked the manager where he was. He told me that Edward got off at six o'clock; that I just missed him. He also told me Edward's address, which I was thankful for. Though, no honorable businessman should give out that information. I guess he recognized me as one of Edward's friend and thought it harmless.

It started to snow lightly as I walked to 518 10th Ave. I wrapped my arms around me in hopes of warmth. My wool coat didn't do much good against the mid-January weather.

I stopped in front of the townhouse, wondering what I should do. The lights were on, so the family was home. But, what if Edward _wasn't_ home, and it was just his family? I didn't want to look like a fool to Edward's parents.

Swallowing my pride, I marched up the snowy walk and knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman with the same bronze-colored hair Edward had answered the door. Her green eyes were gentle and welcoming.

"Hello, my name is Amelia," I started. "I was wondering if Edward was home. I'm a friend of his."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, recognition flashing across her peaceful face. "You're Amelia. My Edward speaks so fondly of you. Come in, please." She motioned for me to follow as she turned to walk into the house. "I'll call Edward. He'll be down in a moment."

I immediately felt a stab of guilt. I had not even mentioned Edward to my parents, let alone told them all about him. It made me feel horrid to know that he talked about me freely to his parents while I lied to mine like a coward.

Edward walked gracefully down the stairs and looked shocked to see me standing in his living room. He quickly walked over to me, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you as much. Work is so demanding," he explained.

"It's okay. I just thought you might want to go out to eat with me tonight. I was free, and was going nowhere in particular, and I thought you might like to join me." I smiled at him. I had forgotten how beautiful it was and I was extremely happy that I could see him again.

His mother bustled in from what I guessed was the kitchen, holding a pot and a spoon. "Edward, dear, why don't you invite Amelia to eat with us? We have plenty of room." She winked at me and started to stir the contents of the pot.

Edward looked at his mother then back at me. "Do you want to?"

I smiled, delighted, "Of course."

Edward's mother, Elizabeth, smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

The night passed flawlessly. It was nice to have a normal night with Edward's family. His parents were almost as charming as he was and just as nice.

Edward walked me home, despite my constant protests. I made it before my parents, which was a very good thing. He left after promising me that we'd spend tomorrow together.

It was a perfect night.

* * *

**A/N: **I changed the name. I know. It fits soooo much better. Anyway, it's long. Wow. : But, I like it. Enjoy. Review!

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ is Stephenie Meyer's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Amelia, are you listening to me?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my daydreams. It starred Edward, as usual. Ever since that night I thought of Edward and I old together, with children and grandchildren, I found it quite relaxing to act like that was the life that awaited me. And I would dream that Edward was waiting for me at the altar while I walked down the aisle swathed in white in a mere five months.

"Yes, mother."

"What did I just say?"

"That we are visiting Arthur today and we will be discussing the plans for my birthday party," I said lazily. I wasn't the least bit excited that I would be turning seventeen on the eighteenth of this month. It was already the ninth. I hated March.

My mother 'hmph'ed and continued talking to my father. I drifted away into my dream world again until we had to leave.

Arthur was gentlemen-like, as usual, and greeted me with a bow and a kiss on my hand. I had the feeling that he wouldn't force himself upon me if I didn't want him, even when I would become his wife. Something about him seemed good, and peaceful.

After Mother and Arthur chatted a little, we all headed into the large dining room to have dinner. The conversation drifted to my birthday and then to the wedding. I absentmindedly nodded and answered when spoken to. My mind was with Edward on a beach somewhere in California.

"Amelia?" Arthur asked.

I immediately returned to the ridiculously large room and looked at Arthur curiously. My mother's face was scorning me from across the table. Apparently, I had missed his question.

"Hmm?"

Arthur smiled at me endearingly. "I asked you if you would mind having a summer wedding. I was thinking sometime in late June would be nice. What do you think?"

"That'll be nice," I smiled back. Initially I was relieved. That meant the wedding was three months away and it would be over soon. Then, the panic set in. I wouldn't have much more time with Edward. I wouldn't have much time to be a normal teenager.

Arthur noticed the worried look on my face. "We could leave it in August, if you want."

"No, June is fine." I faked a smile.

"I was thinking the thirtieth, maybe. That gives us enough time to plan the wedding and send out the invitations." Arthur reached across the table and took my hand in his. It felt endearing.

This sent my mother into a frenzy of wedding ideas. She talked about the decorations, the dress, the bridesmaids. Those were hard because I had no real friends, besides Edward of course. My mother settled on asking my annoying cousins the bridesmaids; the elder of the two would be the maid of honor.

While my mother was still discussing the wedding, I was thinking about Edward and how he would react to the new date. His reaction to the ring was bad enough. How would he react when he found out that we had three months to be together before I was given away to Arthur?

I shuddered at the thought of Edward being mad at me again.

The rest of dinner passed quickly. My mother was blurting out random plans for the wedding while I nodded when she asked me a question. She wanted a big, lavish event. I wanted something that was small, peaceful, and calm. But, Arthur had the money and Mother would use that to her advantage to get her dream wedding, not mine. Though, in my dream wedding, the groom would be a slender boy with bronze-colored hair.

I slipped back into my daydreams after picturing Edward in a tuxedo waiting for me at the altar. I would walk down in the most beautiful, but still simple, dress holding onto my father's arm. Edward would take my hand and we would walk up to the reverend. We would say our vows, not daring to look away from one another's eyes. Then we would kiss. It would be the most perfect kiss in the history of time. After that, we would walk out, arm in arm, as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

The butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive and fluttered about furiously. I smiled at the feeling. Even they liked the idea of Edward and I together.

* * *

**A/N: **I _just _wrote this, so I'm sorry for any typos. :) I like it. It's cheesy. But coo'.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do _is Stephenie Meyer's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

One the eighteenth of March, I woke up to my mother soothingly calling my name. "Amelia," she crooned, "Happy Birthday, dear."

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the heavy blanket over my head. It was a Saturday and I wanted to sleep late. I also wanted to skip my extravagant party, courtesy of Arthur, and spend the day with Edward. Nothing was ever over the top with Edward, and I liked that. Unlike Arthur, and his loads of money, who wanted to please my mother with her overdone event ideas.

"Please, wake up, darling. We must be at Arthur's at noon. I bought you this as a birthday present. And to wear today. It will look gorgeous with your skin." She pulled back my blanket and showed me a deep red gown. It had a deep V-neck and a small train.

"Thank you," I said enthusiastically.

"Anytime, Amelia. Now get ready," she ruffled my hair playfully and left the room.

I rolled out of my bed and examined my dress. It was beautiful, and my favorite color. I walked over to my floor length mirror and put the dress up against my body. It would have looked decent if the mass of hair on top of my head didn't resemble a haystack.

After making myself look presentable, I headed downstairs feeling like a princess in my gown. It felt so odd. I never really get dressed up for occasions, but this new gown made me feel like a porcelain doll. A beautiful porcelain doll that was soon to be separated from its original owner and given to a different one.

Arthur's mansion was nothing less than perfect, as I'd assumed. Decorations covered every inch of his spacious home. In the dining room, a three-tiered cake stood surrounded by boxes, no doubt containing presents.

"Happy Birthday!" Arthur and a few of my family members chorused as I walked in. I flushed, embarrassed. I never liked people going through a lot of trouble for me. Simple was always better, in my opinion. This was the farthest thing from simple.

Arthur approached me and pulled me into a hug. I shivered as his cool skin touched mine. He laughed at this and released me.

_That's strange,_ I thought. Most people are warm, not cold. I shrugged it off as my family crowded around me, cheering and talking loudly, making it impossible to think.

The party went smoothly, despite my dismay. I was gracious to everyone for my gifts. And the cake was wonderful! Arthur had it made at the best bakery in all of Chicago. My mother was impressed.

When we arrived home, I tried to single-handedly carry my presents to my room, staggering under the many boxes. My father chuckled at me, grabbed an armful, and helped me to my room. After I put all of the presents away, I told my parents I was going to the park. I didn't tell them I had plans to meet Edward there.

I walked into Jackson Park feeling oddly excited. Immediately, I saw Edward waiting in our usual spot under the large oak tree. He was leaning against the tree, reading a book. The sunlight danced across his face in a heavenly way. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered about hopelessly.

Edward looked up from whatever book he was reading when he noticed me approaching. He smiled my favorite, crooked smile. The butterflies went into another frenzy.

"Happy Birthday," he said as I sat beside him.

I groaned. "I'm older than you now."

He scoffed, "You're right. I need to find someone new, someone younger to spend all my time with. You're too _old._" He faked a disgusted expression.

"Hmph."

"There's no one in this world that I'd rather spend my time with than you, even if you are old," he teased.

I playfully slapped at his arm. "You'll be old too one day. You just wait. You're not far behind me. And when you _do_ get old and grey and have more hair in your ears than on your head, I'll be laughing at you."

He laughed a perfect laugh as I motioned to his ears. This sent me into a fit of giggles as well. The obnoxious noise caused an elderly couple to look at us curtly. This sent us both into another round of laughing.

Edward and I joked carelessly until the sun set behind the tall buildings, leaving the city in an orange haze. He walked me home, which I was thankful of, I didn't like being alone after dark. Chicago was a dangerous city and my mother never let me forget it. Also, walking with Edward was wonderful anyway.

I was sad when I left Edward a block from my house. I felt disappointed in myself for not telling my mother and my father of this wonderful, intriguing, charming, funny, and beautiful boy. Feeling more cowardly than ever, I walked into my house and went straight to bed, another year older.

* * *

**A/N: **Update. Yay. I have a few more chapters until it's over. -tear- But, I already have one of the last chapters written, and I _love_ it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do _recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Over the next two months, Edward and I rarely saw one another. I was busy with the wedding planning, or rather busy taking up space. My mother did all of the planning while I looked on from an outside point of view.

The last week of May seemed to be the busiest: I had a dress fitting on Monday; my bridesmaids had their fittings Tuesday; Arthur and I, along with my mother, tasted the cake Wednesday; and Mother and I were to visit my little cousins and ask them to be flower girls. It baffled me how my mother actually kept her sanity during all of this.

"Amelia, hurry please." My mother bustled into the dress shop ahead of me.

"Yes, Mother," I replied, almost running to catch up. I smiled to myself when I noticed the store: it was the same store where I first saw Edward.

Once inside, the tailor took my measurements and brought out my dress. It was beautiful. Perfect. Simple and very elegant. It had a v-neck and a slight train with slight beadwork. I loved it. I loved the whole set up of the wedding; I wouldn't have changed a thing. Except the bridegroom, of course.

While my mother was speaking to the tailor about the dress, I snuck off to the front of the shop. I approached a boy a little younger than me.

"Do you know a boy named Edward Masen? He works here, usually."

The boy looked slightly confused, then realization showed on his features. "Oh, yea, I know him." He frowned. "He hasn't been in for a while. That's actually why I'm working here. You see, my uncle is…" he trailed off.

Edward hasn't been in for a while. That's odd. Whenever the shop needed him, Edward would be there. He was a perfect employee, even if he was just a stock boy.

I decided would go and see him Friday, when I had some time away from mindless wedding details, and then headed back to where my mother and the tailor stood bickering. I missed the argument due to my being lost in thought. I wondered what could keep Edward from work. It had to be important, whatever it was.

The week passed more stressful than I thought possible, even for me. I was still surprised that my mother hadn't ran screaming out of town, pulling out a handful of her hair with each step.

On Friday, I told my mother and father than I needed some alone time, to think about things. They both understood completely. I didn't know why they bothered consoling me, telling me that everything was all right, it wouldn't help; I was getting married in fifteen days whether I agreed or disagreed.

I walked up the worn path to Edward's house. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

After a few moments of waiting, Edward's mother answered the door. She looked horrible, to say the least. Her bronze-colored hair was in such disarray, her clothes looked like they had been worn for days, and tears flowed freely from her emerald eyes.

"Oh, Amelia," she wheezed before she was sent into a coughing fit.

"Mrs. Masen, what happened?" I walked up to her and steadied her before she could fall over.

"Let me get Edward for you," she smiled weakly. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Okay," I mumbled as she slowly climbed the narrow staircase, stumbling as she went. Again, I waited.

I was just about to sit down when Edward descended the staircase and stood in front of me. His beautiful features were pained. Tears streamed down his face just as his mother's had.

I immediately ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stood at least six inches taller than me, but I felt him lay his cheek on my head and his long arms snake around my waste nonetheless. We awkwardly waddled to the nearest sofa and collapsed.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Edward's eyes caught mine. The pain behind them made tears form in my own hazel ones.

"Father," was all he said. I understood instantly. His father was in horrible condition. He had the Spanish Influenza. The doctors hadn't expected him to live past June, and apparently they were right.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I stroked his cheek and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. We sat like that for hours, both of us crying. I couldn't imagine losing my father. Thinking of that sent me into another round of fresh tears.

A little before the sun set behind the city, Edward wiped his eyes, freeing them of tears. I watched him curiously through my blurry vision.

"Please don't do that," he said while wiping away my own tears. "You're too beautiful to cry."

I felt my cheeks heat up as he said that. A small smile played across his lips, but didn't touch his eyes. Along with his smile came the urge to reach up, grab his face, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I calmed myself, saying it was a foolish in-the-moment type of thing. I then thought about the wedding and the new date. I couldn't tell Edward about that now; I couldn't bare to see him cry again.

"You know, there's been something on my mind for a while now." He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. "I care more for you than I do for anyone else in this world."

This would _definitely_ be the wrong time to tell Edward about the new wedding date.

"I love you, Amelia Rae Collier, and I always will. I hate that I can't buy you fancy rings and nice clothes, but I can give you so much more: I can give you my_ love_. I just…" he trailed off. I looked away, blushing furiously. "I wish you would reconsider this marriage to Arthur, please."

I was speechless. I was flattered. I was confused. I was in love with him, and I didn't know what to do. If I married Arthur, my heart would have a whole in it for all of eternity. But, if I chose Edward, I would be happy. All in the world would be right. Life would be like a fairy tale. This was too much for me to think of now.

"Edward," I whispered. "I love you more than anything, but.." I trailed off. "I can't do this now." Another round of tears fell streamed down my cheek.

"I'm just asking for you to think about it." He smiled slightly. This one didn't reach his eyes either.

Overwhelmed, I slowly took his face in mine and brought my face to meet his. He realized what I was doing and immediately closed the small gap between us. This time I didn't hold anything back. The part of me that told me this was wrong was pushed aside by the part of me that wanted this more than anything.

After what felt like an eternity, I pulled away. Edward opened his eyes in shock.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I laughed. "It was perfect, really." And it was. I felt light as a feather. I felt like my bones turned to jelly. I felt wonderful. "It's just getting late." I sighed.

Edward slowly nodded.

"I'll visit as soon as I can," I promised, taking his face in my hands again.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled.

We shared a quick kiss before I left. He offered to walk me home, but I told him he needed to help his now-sick mother.

I walked home, completely lost in thought. I had fifteen days until I gave myself to a man I didn't love. My mother would never approve of the man I _did_ love. And there was no way I could back out of this wedding.

At least I got a good kiss from Edward before I sent myself straight to hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. It's so so. It needed to be done though. Filler basically. Only a few more chapters. ;o

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

The next ten days passed in a blur. Mother and I had countless details left to work out and some that had already been done were messing up. It felt like the world had spun off its axis and was tumbling through space in no general direction. Everything was hectic. More fittings, getting flowers, receiving early presents, getting late invitations, organizing catering, making last-minute changes; one thing after the other seemed to happen and I had no control over it. Mother ran everything as usual, and for that, I was glad.

I woke up quickly on one rather sunny morning. I remember that I hadn't had anything planned for today, so I hurriedly got ready, told my parents I needed a day at the beach, and set off for Edward's house. I hadn't seen him since that night I found out his father died, and I desperately needed to tell him of the wedding date change.

The weather could not have been more perfect: the sky was a clear, bright blue and the sun shone without the disruption of clouds. A slight breeze was blowing, but that was acceptable. It is Chicago after all.

When I reached Edward's house, I knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or so I knocked again. Then I waited some more. I stood there for a good quarter of an hour before I started to worry. I took a quick peek in the window, showing an empty house, and then set off to the store. I thought someone there should be able to tell me what had happened.

Once at the store, I asked the elderly clerk if she knew anything about Edward Masen and if so, what had happened to him.

"Oh, dear, haven't you heard? He's in the hospital. The poor boy has the influenza."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I felt like I was about to throw up.

The clerk gently patted my arm in a reassuring manner. "I'll give you directions to the hospital, dear. Don't worry. Everything will be alright," she said.

I followed the directions that she gave me in a hurry. I had hoped that he was still well enough to talk to me. Somewhere deep inside I felt that I was too late. I shoved that feeling aside when I approached a very handsome, golden haired doctor.

"Do you have a patient by the name of Edward Masen, or perhaps, Elizabeth Masen?" My words rushed out so fast that I thought the doctor missed them; his face looked oddly dumbfounded.

He quickly regained his composure and answered in a sorrowful voice, "I'm sorry, miss, but he's passed. Just last night, I'm afraid."

I simply stared into his strange ocher eyes. "He's dead," I said more to myself than the doctor. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as the realization set it.

"I'm so sorry." He sounded truly sincere and looked as though he was a bit guilty, like Edward's death was his fault. But it couldn't have been. It was simply a misfortunate accident. It was obviously Edward's time to pass and time for me to move on. Maybe it was a sign saying that I really should be with Arthur. Or a sign that Edward thought I _shouldn't_ be with Arthur and he couldn't handle it.

I stopped my thoughts from roaming any farther. I mumbled a weak 'thank you' to the doctor and let my feet lead my home while my mind was in a coma-like state. I still couldn't believe that Edward was not with us: I had not let myself think the word "dead." I guess there was nothing else to do except wait for the wedding and hope that Arthur would fill the gap that Edward left in my heart.

So, as I laid in bed, waiting for sleep to come, I imagined what mine and Arthur's children would look like. Every now and then, a pale, bronze-haired boy would slip into my thoughts and I would cry. Then, I would try to picture Arthur and I happy and old. Eventually, sleep washed over my exhausted body and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **This is almost the end. ;( There's one more chapter after this, then the epilogue. I already have the next chapter written, so look for it soon. I'm sorry it's so blah, but I felt like I needed to hurry up and update it. Plus, the next chapter is awesome, in my opinion. Sorry Edward died though. It had to happen. But of course, we all know what _really_ happened. ;) 

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ is Stephenie Meyer's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

**The Wedding.**

I looked like a princess, better than a princess, in my designer gown that fit my body like a glove. But, on the inside I felt like the ugliest person in the world. I hadn't been able to restrain my tears since I found out what happened to Edward. And now, I was being forced to marry a man I did not love and felt like I could not ever love.

My father entered my dressing room a few minutes before I was supposed to walk down the aisle, straight to hell. He comforted me, telling me that it was a wonderful thing I was doing, and that I might not appreciate it now, but later on in life I could not be happier about what I was about to do. He was right, in some ways, but also terribly wrong. I knew that no matter how much time had passed, or how happy I was in my life, I would never be able to forget about Edward. Even if I didn't acknowledge him in my memories, he would always be in the back of mind, threatening to break through the barrier I was trying to build up.

After a few more minutes of silent tears and comforting words, I stood up and took my father's arm. We walked to the door of the chapel and waited for the bridal march to begin playing. As soon as the first chord filled the room, we started moving.

A million and one emotions flooded through me as I stared into each face in the crowd while I walked down the empty space between the pews. I felt like my life was spiraling downward, in a way that I could not control. With every step I took closer to Arthur, I felt like it was a step closer to plummeting off of a cliff into a bottomless pit. Another round of tears streamed down my face, following the path of recent ones.

To my right, my father patted my arm gently. "It's okay, sweetheart," he murmured.

I turned to him and tried to smile. I imagine it looked like a strange grimace.

By this time, we were at the altar. The preacher said a few words to my father, and he released me. Arthur was there as soon as my father let me go, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me to the altar.

The preacher spoke in a loud, sure voice. Though, I didn't hear a word of it. I was too far gone to notice anything around me. So, I stood there like a doll, brainless and lifeless.

I was brought out of my trance-like state when Arthur gently tugged at my arm. "Amelia, are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. I then looked at the preacher, who was watching me intently. Arthur nodded at him from beside me and the preacher cleared his throat.

"Do you, Amelia Rae Collier, take Arthur Russell Johnson to be your husband?" he said.

My heart raised into my throat, choking me. My stomach tightened, trying to push its contents into my mouth. My knees became weak and I felt like I was about to fall. The tears started to fall freely now, like a river flowing from eyes.

I stared into Arthur's strange golden eyes, trying to find my voice.

"I do," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** The end. D: Don't worry, though. There will be an epilogue. And maybe more, who knows. ;) I like it though. This is one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ is Stephenie Meyer's.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Screaming Dreams.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Epilogue.**

It has been four months since the wedding and things were going fine. I had taken the role of a young housewife while Arthur was the working husband. You could say my life was like a story now, only it wasn't. There was no spark, no romance in our relationship. It felt as though I was married to a dear friend, and nothing more. Mother keeps telling me that something will grow out of this, and maybe she's right. I do hope that she's right. It would be dreadful to live a life without romance, without passion.

Speaking of love, there has not been a day when Edward is not haunting my mind. During the first month, every time I thought of him I was sent into a hysterical fit. Arthur thought it was his fault, that the marriage was what bothered me so. I still haven't told him of Edward, and I don't think I ever will. But now, when I think of Edward, it isn't so bad. I cry still, of course, but only a few tears flow down my cheeks. I'm trying to block Edward out of my thoughts completely, but it never works. When he refuses to leave my mind, I usually busy myself with pointless cleaning: the house is always spotless.

Arthur has been very supportive of me and he comforts me when I am sad. He has yet to try to have his way with me, for which I am glad. I could not handle it. I'm afraid that I would snap if he did try. Still, I am very grateful for him. He's quite funny and charming, and sometimes I do find myself lost in his eyes, but I think it could never be anything serious. I am thankful most times that it was Arthur I was arranged to be wed with and not some masochistic pig.

On one Saturday evening, as we were sitting at dinner, I found Arthur acting rather strange. He would glance at me, then look away once I noticed his gaze. This happened often, and it bothered me. I shrugged it off until the meal was over. Then, it got worse.

Arthur approached me as the butler was gathering the plates and cleaning off the table. "I have something of great importance that I must tell you," he said.

I looked up into his golden eyes, "What is it?" I was honestly curious now.

He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they seemed to have a slight burning quality to them. I couldn't look away from him. "I am a monster of the worst sorts. And I am truly sorry for what I am about to do to you. But I've waited so long for a partner, you must understand that. You have proved to be suitable, so I must make you mine. I would like to spend all eternity with you, Amelia."

Something in his tone made me believe what he said. Still, my brain didn't seem to comprehend. Arthur was a monster? I'm a suitable partner? What did he mean? "But," I started, confused, "we are actually married, so I am your partner," I said weakly.

Arthur frowned, yet he still looked like a god. "Amelia, you don't understand, and I assume you won't for a while. I am truly sorry for what I am about to do. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

As I started to ask another question, Arthur leaned down as if to kiss my neck. I felt his cold, marble lips on my skin. I then felt his exceptionally sharp teeth against my neck. I gasped as a searing pain ran throughout my body. Unbelievably, he had bitten me. It felt as if fire was spreading through my veins. I started to scream, but to no avail: Arthur kept a locked grip on me and wouldn't release me. The world around me then started to fade, darkness taking place of the vivid colors.

"I'm sorry," I heard Arthur whispered. It sounded as though he was miles away.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I tried to full my lungs with air, but they just wouldn't work. I thought this was the end, my death; that I would soon be with Edward. And then all went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post. But here it is. The big finale, the last one. It's been a good journey. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


End file.
